De volta
by Mari Hyuuga
Summary: Gente, essa é a minha primeira FIC. Espero q gostem. A Sakura volta de viagem depois de sete anos fora, e com um filho. O que aconteceria se esse garoto virasse o cupido do casal mais fofo no Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Legenda: **

- Normal – Fala do personagem.

- _Itálico._ – pensamento.

_Itálico sem travessão. Narração, que provavelmente será mais do Jake e do Ken do que dos outros. _

**Localização – **onde se encontram os personagens.

[Comentários da autora. ^_^].

(Esclarecimentos)

**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, mas deixando claro que se ele quiser fazer doação, eu me candidato a pegar o Naruto, a Hinata, a Sakura e o Sasuke. E de quebra colocar o Jake na lista! ^_^.

PS: Sou a primeira da fila.

Sinopse: Pessoal eu infelizmente não consegui deixar o Ken de fora da história. Ele é o filho da Sakura com… Isso lendo pra saber. Sakura morava em Tókio com o filho. Jake e Minu são padrinhos de batismo do garoto. Na maioria das vezes a história será narrada por Ken e Jake.

**Capítulo****I:****A****chegada****de****Sakura****e****de****Ken… **

_Jake_

_Eu estava louco. _

_Louco. Sério! Para arracar fio por fio do cabelo de uma figura nada passista. Ele adora dizer a certa palavra que começa com "I" mas eu e o Naruto dizemos que o "irritante" é __**ele**__. Caso não tenham reparado essa é a palavra. Irritante. A famosa palavra proferida pelo ser de cabelo de espeto._

_Naruto é meu amigo. Ele é muito brincalhão e me dá assistência no tribunal às vezes. Como ele prefere ficar no escritório, eu que tomo conta dos casos. Eu e o Sasuke._

_Sasuke é o cara que adora falar irritante. "Tudo é irritante". Ele também é nosso amigo. E é formado em direito, mas ele seguiu mesmo foi à carreira de engenheiro. O Neji diz que "Tudo é destino, mas quando o Uchiha fala, é castigo". Agente costuma brincar muito, e somos todos amigos. Claro. O Naruto é noivo da minha prima e também do Neji. Que dirige a construção Uchiha/Hyuuga. É que os dois são sócios. _

_E o nosso amigo loiro trabalha comigo… ^_^. Grande companheiro. _

_Mas eu não me apresentei. Sou Jake Hyuuga Sodi. Sou primo da Hinata e do Neji também. Sou promotor. Vocês não imaginam o quanto à família é grande. ¬¬. Mas acho que eu ainda não tô aqui pra apresentar famílias… Certo? Estou indo nesse minuto no aeroporto pra buscar uma amiga da minha namorada, e minha também. Logicamente. E também o meu afilhado. O nome dela é Sakura. Da amiga, não da namorada. ¬¬. Ela também é grande amiga de infância do nosso loiro preferido. O Naruto. A Sakura me pediu ajuda porque ela estava com um problema judiciário. Quando a Minu, minha namorada, nós nos apresentamos nos tornamos praticamente os três mosqueteiros. Eu, Sakura, Minu e Ken – filho da criatura. Vocês devem estar pensando. 'Três mosqueteiros? Mas vocês não são quatro? Vocês por acaso pararam pra contar quantos são os mosqueteiros. São quatro, mas se Alexandre Duma o escritor, disse que Aramis, _Porthus, Athos e D'Artagnan_ eram __**três**__ e ninguém nunca reclamou. Então quem sou eu pra ser do contra? Voltando ao assunto, sabe quando junta a turma da bagunça? Tipo seu irmão, seus amigos, namorada e você? E se você não tem irmão ou namorada, seu amigo você e outra criatura...? Se não cabe nessas hipóteses não interessa. Inventa. ¬¬. Mas falando de novo no assunto até parece que agente volta nos tempos de infância! Pois é. Só que no caso, a coitada da Sakura sempre fica de vela comigo e com a Minu. Felizmente ela tem o Ken. Pior é quando agente vai ao cinema e o pirralho fica tacando pipoca em mim. ¬¬'. Mas como eu e minha Minu somos muito gentis… Agente dá um jeito de virar o quarteto fantástico... Mas eu ainda prefiro os três mosqueteiros. "Um por todos e todos por um"._ É que o lema é mais emocionante... ^_^.

_Deixa eu lhes explicar como está a vida conjugal de cada um. Eu e Minu estamos noivos. Hinata e Naruto são casados. E tem um filho. O Saulo de cinco anos. Naruto e eu trabalhamos no fórum somos promotores. Só que um auxilia o outro. A Hinata é e jornalista da família. O Shikamaru se casou com a Temari e eles têm um filho de três anos. O Shiru. A Temari, por incrível que possa parecer é arqueóloga, mas ela não fica muito tempo fora. E o Shikamaru e o Chouji são veterinários. O Neji está casado com a Tenten e eles têm filhos gêmeos: A Lisa e o Jin. A Tenten é vendedora de imóveis. Corretora da família. Vocês não imaginam a lábia que a mulher tem. E o Neji é sócio do Sasuke no engenho Uchiha/ Hyuuga. A Ino é promotora, e ela havia se casado com o Gaara, mas ele sofreu um acidente há quase sete anos... Os dois têm uma filha linda que se chama Hayli. A Ino se casou com o Sai, o cara que dirige a promotoria do Rio. Ele é meio frio, mas é legal. E tem outro filho o John. Por falar em Sasuke ele é formado em engenharia e em direito. O cara é advogado. Mas exerce pouco a essa profissão. Que eu saiba, ele não tem filhos, mas é um tremendo galinha. O Sasuke tá de rolo com uma mulherzinha muito vulgar e arrogante, a Karin. E a última pessoa do grupo. A Sakura. Ela é médica e tem o Ken seu filho. Eu não conheço o pai do garoto, mas me sinto como se fosse eu. Pois nos damos super bem._

_Tô sem tempo pra continuar. Olha a Sakura e o pirralho ali._

_Vixi. Tô atrasado vinte minutos. A criatura cor-de-rosa vai me matar. _

- Jaaakkkeee! – Franziu o cenho ao ver o moreno se aproximar com cara de "pelo amor de Deus me perdoa"? – Você está atrasado! – Ken riu.

- Perdão Sakurinha. – sorriso de orelha a orelha. Piscou para Ken. – Uau. Se a Minu não fosse a minha paixão juro que investiria em você. Você está linda! – Virou para o garoto. – Não concorda pirralho?

- Pirralho é-. – Ele ia se pronunciar, mas foi cortado por Sakura.

- Kazel! – Sakura o repreendeu. – Sem palavrões. Sei que a convivência com seu tio não ajudam, mas tenta evitar filho. Manera.

- Desculpa mãe. – Olhou para Jake que estava rindo. – É. Concordo. Ela está linda. – disse sério.

Sakura usava um vestido branco desenhado algumas flores prata e ele era cumprido. E uma sandália prata.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu rindo. Depois se virou para Jake – Mas não perdôo seu atraso garoto.

Foi à vez de Ken rir.

Jake

_Odeio quando a Sakura me chama assim. Dois anos mais novos que ela e a Minu três, mas detesto quando ela impõe essa autoridade desnecessária. Eu apenas revirei os olhos. E murmurei um "não há de quê". Quando entramos no carro, eu procurei não tocar no assunto jurídico que tanto a incomodava. Acontece que a mãe da Sakura faleceu e ela herdou uma casa de praia em Angra dos Reis. _[Sei que eles não são brasileiros, mas isso aqui é uma FANFIC né gente? Criatividade! Criatividade!] _e o padrasto dela com a filha dele tomaram posse da residência. Sem nem mesmo uma leitura de testamento. Eu diria que a causa está ganha e agente tá esperando o dia da leitura do bendito papel. _

_A Sakura anda meio triste pela mãe esses dias, então eu e Minu fazemos o possível pra não tocar no assunto. Ela é uma excelente médica. E estava em Nova York há quase sete anos e voltou para o Brasil há quase três meses. Pela morte da mãe. Então decidiu ficar. _

_A Minu trabalhou com ela nesse meio tempo, e acabaram se aproximando ainda mais. Agente se conheceu lá mesmo. Eu fui terminar os estudos em Harvard, a Minu tava fazendo um curso e como os pais dela, também morou lá… A Sakura tava trabalhando por lá no hospital do centro… Ela era a melhor médica do hospital central... Eu fiquei pasmo... _

_Deixa que eu conto como nos conhecemos há sete anos... _

_Eu estava passeando feliz por Nova York. Tinha conseguido minha vaga pra maior universidade mundial. Quem em sã consciência não ficaria feliz? A cidade é grande, mas eu sempre gostei de andar pelo central park... Ou visitar alguns dos museus... _

_Num desses dias eu fui passear pela cidade. Lembro-me bem até mesmo de minhas roupas. Fazia frio. Eu usava um, sobretudo preto. Por baixo uma camisa preta de mangas cumpridas. E umas luvas. Eu tava de calças bege e um sapato social preto. E ainda ouvindo Charlie Brown. Puro Brasil. ^_^_

_De repente vejo uma criatura correndo atrás de um garoto no meio da rua. Ai, eu "o idiota" corri mais que a criatura "Minu" e joguei o garoto do outro lado da rua pra ele não ser atropelado. Por um momento me arrependi..._

_Mas só por um momento._

_Resultado: Um carro me acertou. E eu caí longe. A Minu brigou com o outro idiota "o garoto" que também é irmão dela, "Marco" e foi me socorrer. Então me senti bem. XD. Fui socorrido por um anjo._

_Como ela estava se formando em medicina me carregou para o hospital. ¬¬ No sentido figurado viu gente? A Minu estava na Harvard, mas especializada para a área de medicina. Minu me levou para o hospital no carro dela... _

_Se aquela lata velha era carro, então eu comprei um apartamento móvel. ¬¬. Minu pediu a uma médica que passava por ali pra me atender pra ver se eu tava inteiro... Uma médica de cabelo rosa passava por ali sim... Adivinhe quem é?! Num conto!_

_Outro resultado: Sakura me atendeu. Descobriu que Minu seria sua assistente. E pior._

_Eu seria cobaia dessas duas loucas. T_T. Adeus mundo cruel. Ok. Ok. Sem drama. Sakura tinha quase vinte anos na época, e Minu começava na faculdade bem nova. Tinha dezessete anos. Acontece que eu tive uma torção leve no joelho. A Minu respirou aliviada e a Sakura passou a ser grande amiga assim como a Minu. Sakura é nosso cupido vivo. ^_^. É sério. Ela que ajudou no meu namoro com a Minu. _

_Felizmente chegamos ao apartamento da minha namorada. E eu posso descer "Nova York" do meu carro. Vocês não imaginam quanta mala tem aqui. E como pesam. _

- Caramba. Acho que entendi o ditado completamente. – Disse o Hyuuga colocando uma mala nas costas e duas em cada mão.

- Qual? – Perguntou Sakura pegando o note book que estava no banco traseiro do Camaro coupé preto conversível. [O Jake é chique benhê e_e].

- Aquela frase "Se a montanha não vai a Maomé, ele vai à montanha"...

- Ah. – disse pensativa. – Você quer dizer: Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé.

- Isso! – Falou estalando os dedos e deixando a mala cair no chão. Após um olhar reprovador da Haruno, o Hyuuga pegou a mala de novo.

- Mas… O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou olhando-o.

- Que se Sakura não fica em Nova York. Nova York vai com Sakura! – Respondeu rindo. Ken riu também.

- Há, há. Muito engraçado. – Disse fingindo irritação. E jogando uma mala para Ken. – Me ajuda aí pirralho. – Ken ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Jake sorriu. - É sério. Já reparou quanta mala tem aqui?

- Verdade tio. Mas agente veio pra ficar...

- Por isso mesmo sua mãe trouxe Nova York com vocês. – E riram novamente. Sakura levou a mão à testa.

- Sakura? – Minu que aparecera na portaria. Detalhe: acabou de chegar. As duas se abraçaram e depois ela abraçou o afilhado. Logo depois a Dorantes. Minu Dorantes foi até o namorado. Deu-lhe um selinho.

- Posso saber onde a senhorita estava? – Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Fui levar o Marco na casa do Naruto amor. – Abraçou-o rindo.

- Hn… Sei. – Respondeu com ar de dúvida. Minu lhe deu outro selinho.

- Jake Sodi! – _ela só me chama assim quando se irrita. Mas eu sei que ela estava brincando. – _Você não está duvidando de mim está?

- Longe de mim. – Beijou-a. – Quero continuar vivo. – Brincou. E lhe deu outro beijo.

Minu fingiu irritação.

- Casal? – Sakura ainda olhava a cena rindo ainda mais com Ken. – Será que podemos atualizar? Não tô a fim de começar minha estada no Rio após sete anos e ainda ficar de vela. Pra variar de novo.

Jake e Minu olharam um para o outro e riram. Depois ajudaram Sakura e Ken com as bagagens.

Tive um probleminha na publicação, mas pra quem quiser aqui estão os primeiros capítulos... ^_^. Obrigada pessoal.

Agradecimentos especiais a Kiyuii-chan!

Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews e adicionar nos favoritos. ^_^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legenda: **

- Normal – Fala do personagem.

- _Itálico._ – pensamento.

_Itálico sem travessão. Narração, que provavelmente será mais do Jake e do Ken do que dos outros. _

**Localização – **onde se encontram os personagens.

[Comentários da autora. ^_^].

(Esclarecimentos)

**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, mas deixando claro que se ele quiser fazer doação, eu me candidato a pegar o Naruto, a Hinata, a Sakura e o Sasuke. E de quebra colocar o Jake na lista! ^_^.

PS: Sou a primeira da fila.

Sinopse: Pessoal eu infelizmente não consegui deixar o Ken de fora da história. Ele é o filho da Sakura com… Isso lendo pra saber. Sakura morava em Tókio com o filho. Jake e Minu são padrinhos de batismo do garoto. Na maioria das vezes a história será narrada por Ken e Jake.

**Capítulo****II:****O****Reencontro…**

_Ken _

_Eu diria que sou feliz. E sou._

_Meu nome é Kazel Enrique Haruno. Mas pode me chamar de Ken. Sou neto da grande Paloma Hernández. Ela era mexicana. Não é engraçado? _

_Uma mexicana, que se casou com um meio americano e meio japonês. O grande Kazel Enrique Haruno. Meu avô. Não sou completamente brasileiro, se bem que eu nasci em Nova York, mas minha mãe é totalmente brasileira. E ela é linda. Seu nome é Sakura Haruno. Minha mãe é assim:_

_Ela tem os olhos verdes, iguais aos meus. Ela é alta, mais ou menos uns 1,80… Acho. E o que me chama mais a atenção na minha mãe é o cabelo dela. Que é rosa. Sério. Fico feliz de não ter puxado a cor do cabelo da minha mãe... Por que o meu é preto. Acho que parecido com o do meu pai... _

_Se bem que eu não o conheço._

_Minha mãe me disse que o meu pai é brasileiro, e ele fez uma coisa muito feia com ela, então ela terminou com ele e foi pra Nova York com minha avó. E então descobriu que me esperava... ^_^. Minha avó voltou para o Brasil por causa dos bens que ela tinha aqui, mas decidiu ficar porque se apaixonou. ¬¬. Mulheres..._

_Apesar de eu não conhecer meu pai eu tenho o tio Jake e o Naruto. O tio Jake ele é muito engraçado, mas o tio Naruto com certeza ganha. Por que ele é Mil vezes mais engraçado. E eu tenho quatro mães. A tia Minu, a tia Hinata, a tia Ino e minha mãe mesmo. ^_^. Não preciso pedir nada mais. _

_Agente tá chegando à casa do tio Naruto. Eu e o tio Jake._

- Oi Ken! – abraçou-o. – Há quanto tempo né lindo? Você ainda se lembra de mim?

- Agente não esquece quem é bonito e é gentil tia Hina! – _Adoro a Hinata. Fazia muito tempo que eu não a via. Tinha mais ou menos dois anos... Além de bonita, ela é super legal... _

- Ai… Obrigada. Lindo! Entra vem conhecer o meu filho. – Hinata deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – E ver o Naruto. – virou-se para Jake. – Entra Jake. O Sasuke está aqui e quer falar com você.

- Ótimo. Assim resolvemos as coisas de vez. – Jake.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Oi Você é o Saulo? – Ken perguntou.

- Oi. Sou sim. E você deve ser o Kazel né? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim. Mas pode me chamar de Ken.

- Vem então vamos brincar. – Saulo estendeu a mão para Ken. Que a bateu contra mão de Saulo num gesto de cumprimento. E depois os dois subiram.

Sasuke, Naruto e Sai estavam na cozinha conversando. Hinata chega com Jake.

- Oi pra vocês; - _Eu os cumprimentei. Pra mim era um dia comum... Todos do mesmo jeito..._

- Fala Jake! Beleza? – _Naruto alegre como sempre._

- E aí Jake? Tudo bem? – _Sai. Cordial como sempre._

- Oi. – _Sasuke. Monossílabo como sempre. -_-' _

- Preciso da sua ajuda Uchiha. – O Hyuuga falou sem rodeios.

- Você quer que eu te ajude em outro caso? – Sasuke. – Eu sou engenheiro agora.

- Não. Você só é o sócio. – Respondeu Jake rindo. – É sério. Uma amiga minha e da Minu está com um problema jurídico muito sério. É importante pra mim...

- Hn. – Sasuke sorriu.

- O Naruto a conhece. Eu preciso de alguém de confiança para ajudá-la. Ela veio com o filho que-.

"Crack!"

_Jake_

_Agente se vira para ver de onde vinha o barulho._

_Hinata deixara um copo cair e estava apoiada na pia da cozinha. Naruto foi até lá quase que derrubando tudo pela frente. Sasuke Sai e eu, nós fomos atrás. _

_A morena estava com uma mão na pia e a outra na testa como se quisesse impedir uma tonteira. Naruto segurou-a de esguio pela cintura e a auxiliou até a cadeira. _

- Meu amor?! – O loiro aparentava preocupação. E a fitava – Você está bem?

- Hinata, Naruto se quiserem a levamos ao pronto socorro. – Sai que havia se pronunciado pela primeira vez.

- Não. Está tudo bem. Foi só uma tonteira. – Hinata respondeu. – Estou bem mesmo. – É cansaço. Aqui está gelado...

- Amor, você está fria. – Naruto que a abraçou.

- É melhor se sentar e colocar algum agasalho... – Sai.

- Vou buscar um agasalho. – Disse Sasuke já subindo as escadas. – Só um minuto.

- Tem um em cima da minha cama. – Falou Hinata. – Obrigada Jake...

O Uchiha subiu as escadas. Jake dera um copo d'água para Hinata. E Naruto não saia de seu lado. Voltaram a conversar, mas o loiro não deixou à morena voltar a seus afazeres. Ele colocou-a sentada ao seu lado. E a estava abraçando-a enquanto Sasuke não havia voltado com o agasalho. Enquanto isso, Sasuke procurava o agasalho acabou esbarrando com Ken que corria pelo corredor.

Ao vê-lo o garoto aderiu a sua posição de judô. Para quaisquer problemas. Sasuke apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Quem é você? E o que faz aqui? – Perguntou o Uchiha impassível. E surpreso pelo movimento do menino a sua frente.

- Quem sou eu não te interessa. E o que faço aqui não é da sua conta! – Ken apenas disse cortando-o. Ele tentou atacá-lo, mas o Uchiha o segurou.

- Sabe com quem está falando nesse tom garoto? – Respondeu o Uchiha com uma ligeira satisfação. Pois o garoto o despertava certo interesse. E não tinha medo dele. Aparentava isso. Ken ia dar um chute em Sasuke, mas ele se desviou com facilidade.

- Não me interessa quem você seja. E meu nome não é garoto. É Ken. Além do mais o que faz aqui na casa do tio Naruto? – Perguntou-o com a mesma cara impassiva de Sasuke.

- Tio Naruto? – Disse confuso. Antes que Ken respondesse um barulho se fez na janela.

Sasuke olhou para a janela nesse instante e viu Saulo pendurado do lado de fora. Ele estava quase caindo. Ele e Ken correram no mesmo instante para socorrê-lo. Ken atravessou na frente do Uchiha, e conseguiu puxar o garoto, mas ele acabou indo para a janela para cair em seu lugar, e Sasuke fez o mesmo com ele puxando-o, mas dessa vez caindo.

Resultado: Hospital. Para ele, para Hinata e por via das dúvidas Saulo e Ken.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Você comeu algo que lhe fez mal Hinata? Alguma coisa na rua? Como um salgado ou algo do tipo? – Era Minu. Examinando-a.

- Não. Creio que não. – Respondeu pensativa. – O jornal anda pegando fogo essa semana, mas eu sempre saio pra almoçar em casa. E o Naruto pede algo pra mim pra que eu coma quando estou trabalhando. – Olhou para Minu que havia rabiscado qualquer coisa em sua prancheta. – Algum problema?

- Não. Como está tarde, vou pedir para que venha amanhã fazer uns exames comigo e com a Sakura. E seu filho? Ele e Ken não se machucaram não é?

- Felizmente não. Mas o coitado do Sasuke caiu da sacada no segundo andar. O Saulo fez traquinagem e se desequilibrou. Ken o ajudou, mas foi parar em seu lugar. E Sasuke o puxou, mas não teve tempo de se segurar e caiu da sacada.

- A Sakura está atendendo ele. – Minu respondeu pensativa. E entregando a prancheta para Hinata assinar.

- A Sakura? – Hinata perguntou demonstrando incredulidade. – Haruno Sakura? – Perguntou sorrindo de canto.

- A própria. – Minu balançou de leve a cabeça. Somente ela e Hinata sabiam no que isso ia dar.

**... **

- Seu idiota. Dá pra você ficar quieto? Eu não posso fazer os pontos se continuar se mexendo assim.

- De todos os médicos desse hospital, tinha que ser justo a minha ex-namorada a me atender? – Virou-se para ela demonstrando insatisfação. Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não tenho culpa se dias ruins acontecem. – Respondeu-o seca. – Agora fica quieto com esse braço.

- Quando você chegou? – Ela o fitou.

- Por que quer saber? – Perguntou-o séria. – Não vou ficar mais que dois meses.

- Não pode me dizer? – Falou rápido.

- Há três dias. – Disse tentando encerrar o assunto.

- Ken é seu filho? – Tentava ao máximo não agarrá-la ali mesmo. Ela o estava irritando com aquele olhar frio, mas ainda tinha aquele jeito meigo de antes. E estava ainda mais bela. Ainda mais mulher. Ainda mais atraente.

- Qual a razão pra esse interrogatório? – Falou acabando de fechar o ultimo ponto. E depois de ouvir um "ai" perguntou. – Não temos nada um com o outro. Por que quer saber sobre minha vida e do meu filho?

- Por que está tão seca comigo? – Sasuke ergueu as pupilas demonstrando incredulidade.

Sakura se virou suspirando, mas Sasuke segurou seu braço. E murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Ele é tão irritante quanto você. – falou segurando o riso. Sakura não percebeu.

- E você continua tão arrogante quanto antes. – Ela suspirou pesado. Logo olhou para a porta. E viu Minu chegando. – Minu, termine de atender o Uchiha. A Ino está lá fora e preciso falar com ela. – E saiu.

Minu soltou um suspiro longo e pesado. E Sasuke apenas desviou os olhos.

- Se quer ao menos falar com ela. Seja menos Sasuke Uchiha... – Após perceber a cara que Sasuke fizera, a morena respondeu. - Apenas seja Sasuke.

- Ótimo. Como diabo se faz isso?! – Disse revirando os olhos.

- Apenas deixe de ser arrogante. – Minu colocou o remédio em seu braço. – Seja sutil. Só. – Tava na cara. Como ele não podia agir assim? Como diria Shikamaru. Problemáticos.

**...**

- Então você é Uchiha Sasuke? – Ken – O melhor amigo do tio Naruto?

- Sim. E você é filho da Sakura?

- Sou. Você conhece a minha mãe? – Ken colocou a cabeça de lado.

- Agente se conheceu há muitos anos. Sua mãe ainda morava aqui no Brasil. – Sasuke disse mirando o horizonte.

- Então foi antes de eu nascer. – O garoto sorriu. Sasuke sorriu de leve também.

- Creio que sim. Como você se chama?

- Kazel. Mas pode me chamar de Ken. – Disse erguendo a mão. Sasuke a apertou.

- Pode me chamar só de Sasuke.

Os dois conversavam animadamente no corredor. Estavam sentados. Sasuke estava ali apenas para conhecer o pequeno e Ken esperava a mãe que foi se trocar para que pudessem ir embora.

Sakura ao ver o filho falar com Sasuke franziu o cenho por um instante e se aproximou.

- Ken? – Os dois ali presentes a fitaram. – Já podemos ir. Hoje ainda quero falar com a Ino.

O garoto se levantou.

- Foi bom conhecer você Sasuke.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Tchau. – o garoto segurou a mão de sua mãe.

- Tchau. Tchau Sakura. – Sasuke respondeu a fitando.

- Tchau. – respondeu ainda seca.

Logo adiante Sasuke viu Sakura levantar Ken carregando-o.

_- Você está ainda mais linda que há sete anos... E agora com um filho, mais madura e ainda mais interessante... O incrível, é que nunca te esqueci..._

.

.

.

- Não quero dar uma razão para se encontrarem. – Sakura falava agora com Ino. Que apenas revirou os olhos pelo fato da amiga estar irritada com algo que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Sakura. Eles iam se esbarrar de um jeito ou de outro. – Ino respondeu tentando acalmar a amiga sem sucesso.

- Não quero perdê-lo. – Falou enfim com pesar. – Amo meu filho. Morreria se o perdesse. Já perdi meus pais. Não me sentiria bem se perdesse o Ken também.

- Sakura...

Ino a abraçou. Sabia que a amiga estava passando por um momento difícil e que aquilo era passageiro, mas sabia que aquele sofrimento se devia as peças pregadas pelo destino. Ino conhecia Sakura como ninguém. A amiga até voltou de Nova York para auxiliá-la, pela perda de Gaara. No momento Hayli só tinha um ano de vida, e o pesar que Ino sentiu ao perder o amado foi tão grande que ela esteve a ponto de entrar em depressão. Mas com o auxílio de Sakura, Hinata, Tenten e Temari que a chamou a primeira para ficarem dois meses em Nova York a estabilizou novamente. E graças a Jake e Sai. O homem que causou o acidente de seu amado foi julgado, a cumprir pena de onze anos. Condicional oito.

Sakura olhou para Ino.

- Eu aqui falando dos meus problemas idiotas. E você e Hayli? Como estão?

- Muito bem. – respondeu olhando a foto dela com a filha pequena. Apenas um bebê. – A Hayli está começando a sentir a falta do Gaara... Ela adora o Sai, mas sabe que não é a mesma coisa. – Ino suspirou. – Eu não a culpo. Amo o Sai, mas queria que minha filha tivesse o pai aqui...

- Sinto muito. – Sakura disse.

- Tudo bem. Eu preparei um bolo, vem comigo, vamos experimentar. – Disse se levantando num pulo do sofá e indo rumo a Sakura sorrindo para ela.

- Hn. Não imagina o quanto senti falta dos seus bolos. – Sakura sorriu. – E agora que voltei. Lá se vão as minhas dietas.

- Só se você estiver querendo passar em uma tampa garrafa! – Ino respondeu. Sakura riu. – Além do mais, seria doceira se não tivesse me interessado pela carreira de promotora. Cozinho muito bem...

- Convencida! – E foram para a cozinha rindo.

**___________________________**

Tive q publicar o segundo capítulo junto. Eu não agüento, detesto esperar. E odeio que me esperem também. Mas não se esqueçam de comentar e adicionar nos favoritos. ^_^.

Pessoal, a minha inspiração nessa FIC foi uma que li há uns cinco meses que a Sakura tem um filho e que vai pra fora... Ela não estava terminada, mas essa eu terminarei.

E antes que eu me esqueça, a personagem da Ino foi inspirada em Annabeth Chase do seriado Close to Home, personagem de Jennifer Finnigan. Ino passou pelas mesmas coisas que Annabeth. E como achei as duas parecidas... E tinha que ter uma fiel escudeira de Jake, quem melhor que Ino Yamanaka? Que diz tudo o que precisa ser dito?! ^_^.

Eu espero que gostem, e não deixem de comentar, e adicionar nos favoritos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legenda: **

- Normal – Fala do personagem.

- _Itálico._ – pensamento.

_Itálico sem travessão. Narração, que provavelmente será mais do Jake e do Ken do que dos outros. _

**Localização – **onde se encontram os personagens.

[Comentários da autora. ^_^].

(Esclarecimentos)

**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, mas deixando claro que se ele quiser fazer doação, eu me candidato a pegar o Naruto, a Hinata, a Sakura e o Sasuke. E de quebra colocar o Jake na lista! ^_^.

PS: Sou a primeira da fila.

Sinopse: Pessoal eu infelizmente não consegui deixar o Ken de fora da história. Ele é o filho da Sakura com… Isso lendo pra saber. Sakura morava em Tókio com o filho. Jake e Minu são padrinhos de batismo do garoto. Na maioria das vezes a história será narrada por Ken e Jake.

Capítulo III: Dívidas de um passado.

_Ken_

_Minha mãe pediu pra que eu pegasse um papel na gaveta dela hoje de manhã. E encontrei uma foto. Um homem alto e três crianças. O homem de cabelo grisalho eu conheço. Minha mãe já me mostrou uma foto dele. É um grande amigo e escritor. Kakashi Hatake. E ele é japonês. A menina com certeza é a minha mãe. O cabelo rosa e os olhos verdes não deixam dúvida. O garoto em seu lado esquerdo provavelmente é o tio Naruto. Essa cara de zangado, olho azul, e ainda por cima loiro... Não conheço outro loiro com essa cara... Já o que tá do lado da minha mãe, me é um pouco estranho. Ele usa uma roupa azul, tem os olhos e cabelos escuros. Mas também tem cara de zangado assim como o tio Naruto. Eles se olham irritados, enquanto a minha mãe e o escritor dão sorrisos sinceros..._

_Ele me parece alguém... _

_Mais tarde eu pergunto pra minha mãe quem é esse garoto. E porque ela ainda guarda essa foto com tanto cuidado. _

_._

_._

_._

_Jake_

_Continuo louco. _

_Juro que ainda faço uma manha assim com fazer aparecer armas em Gta San Andreas ou usar uma daquelas de Couter Strike, Tomb Raider, ou até mesmo Resident Evil e Medal of Honor... Arg. Não interessa de onde eu vou tirar uma arma, mas preciso de uma pra matar o Sasuke!_

_Não faz essa cara, afinal ninguém atura tanto aquele idiota quanto eu ou o Naruto. Diziam que ele era um gênio. Um prodígio na faculdade. Claro que todo mundo diz isso porque ninguém o conhece como eu ou, o Naruto. _

_Sinceramente esse F... Esse idiota metido tá me tirando do sério. Acreditam que a criatura conhecia a Minu? Acabo de apresentá-la pros meus amigos, e pro Sasuke logicamente e o imbecil me diz na cara dura que conhece a Minu._

_Se bem que, se ele não dissesse, eu o matava. Com certeza o matava. Queria uma daquelas armas de um jogo pra acertar o... _

_Droga. ¬¬ _

_A Minu brigou comigo... _

_Tadinho de mim. Amo muito a Minu, mas formei um laço de amizade com a Sakura e a Ino. Significam muito pra mim. Bem, eu acompanhei o assassinato do Gaara de perto. Além do mais, depois da minha volta, a Sakura teve que vir ver a Ino pra saber se ela estava bem. _

_Ela ficou muito abalada. E não é pra menos. Eu não queria passar por algo assim, e nem desejo nem mesmo para meu pior inimigo. _

_Ter o marido morto em um acidente de carro. Homicídio culposo (sem intenção de matar). O homicídio culposo, aqui no Brasil a pena é de um ano a seis de prisão. Mas se você não tiver antecedentes, endereço fixo, e grau facultativo, você só paga fiança. _

_Essa foi à razão do ódio da Ino. _

_O Gaara foi morto, e o advogado de defesa do filho da mãe que estávamos acusando teve a cara de pau de afirmar que "ele só teve um dia ruim meritíssimo". E o pior é que o tribunal do júri aceitou essa palhaçada. A vinda da Sakura ajudou a tranqüilizá-la, mas ainda assim... _

_Conto essa história depois. Agora é hora de mais um fatídico dia de escritório._

_Até logo..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Meritíssimo, o homem aqui diante de ti cometeu um crime hediondo. – Jake trajava um terno. E era acompanhado por Ino. – A promotoria solicita a pena máxima.

- Meritíssimo, o meu cliente cometeu um crime e está sendo acusado de homicídio culposo. Não doloso. Não há razão pra pena máxima. – Johnny, advogado de defesa. Trajava um terno cinza e aparentava ter uns trinta anos.

- O que solicita? – Perguntou o juiz.

- Três anos. E serviço comunitário. – Respondeu sem ponderar.

- Isso é um absurdo. – Jake interveio. – A promotoria pediu um acordo que não foi feito. Propus e não aceitou. Queremos o julgamento.

- O caso vai para julgamento. – Disse o juiz. – Caso encerrado. E bateu o martelo. – Próximo caso. Aguardem quinze minutos. – Ele disse para depois finalizar. - Um recesso.

_- Ótimo, lá se vai o fim de semana._ – Jake suspirou. O que não passou despercebido por Ino.

- Anime-se meu amigo. O Brasil ainda vai pra frente. – Os dois riram.

- É. Como dizia minha mãe. "De que adianta a tecnologia se as idéias ainda são pré-históricas"? – Olhou no relógio. – Bom. Ainda dá tempo de ir buscar a nossa doutora preferida. Já falou com ela? – Arrumaram as pastas e saíram do tribunal caminhando no corredor. – Nem acredito que a criatura teve que viajar para Angra ainda hoje.

- Eu a vi, ela foi a minha casa, mas não tivemos tempo pra repor o assunto em dia. – suspirou também. – Ela estava atrasada.

- Hn. Precisariam de uma semana no mínimo. E quando a Sakura não tá atrasada? – Sorriu e apresou o passo. Viu Ino dizer um "até mais tarde e disse" – Liga pra ela. – Depois que a loira assentiu com a cabeça, ele saiu apressado do fórum. – A Sakura vai me matar definitivamente.

**... **

- Você não disse a verdade pra ela a sete anos, atrás paspalho - [que também quer dizer "teme" o apelido carinhoso do Naruto pro Sasuke]. - Porque diabo iria dizer alguma coisa agora? – Naruto franziu o cenho para Sasuke, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Naruto seu idiota - [O famoso "dobe" apelido do Sasuke pro Naruto]. -Você não tá ajudando com nada! – Sasuke respondeu visivelmente irritado.

Estavam em um restaurante japonês. Naruto ama lámen de paixão.

Naruto suspirou.

- Você só envelheceu. Ainda continua um paspalho. – Naruto respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Sasuke se limitou a revirar os olhos. E o loiro colocou o macarrão na boca.

Ele e Hinata iam visitar Sakura diariamente, assim como Ino. E o Uchiha sabia e, às vezes ele próprio ia para ver a Haruno, mas ela nunca o viu lá. E ele nunca soube da existência de Ken. Naruto de tanto ir à Tókio e comer a comida de lá, acabou se viciando por uma. Lámen. O que não deixa de ser meio brasileiro a seu ver, mas o que interessa mesmo é comer. Certo?

Ele e Sasuke estavam em um restaurante. O Uchiha havia apenas comido alguns petiscos e bebido suco. Foi até lá porque precisava mesmo era conversar com o loiro. E agora estava voltando a um assunto que Jake lhe pedira.

- E o caso que o Jake lhe pediu que o auxiliasse? – Naruto perguntou colocando mais macarrão na boca.

- Não sei direito. – Sasuke respondeu. – Ele está esperando a minha decisão pra me passar todos os detalhes.

- De que se trata? – Perguntou após ajeitar o hashi nas mãos.

- Parece que a amiga da Minu, namorada do Jake voltou de algum lugar pra reaver a casa em Angra que era dos pais e que foi tomada pelo padrasto e a enteada… - Bebeu um pouco do suco. – Só está esperando a leitura do testamento.

- Acha que pode cair no tribunal? – O loiro o olhou de esguio.

- Não sei. Não conheço o caso direito. – Comeu um pedaço do petisco. E bebeu o sakê. – Jake me passará os detalhes, vamos jantar hoje à noite na casa da Minu.

- Ah. – Respondeu o loiro. – Quem será essa mulher?!

________________________________

Oieeee

Graças pelas reviews pessoal. Tô muito feliz. ^^.

PseudO escritorA = Obrigada por ler. ^^. Tá dando um bocado de trabalho pra montar, mas ainda me acostumo com o site.

Kiyuii-chan = Oie! Puxa, pensei que tivesse me esquecido ^^'. Me lembro que vc disse q seria estranho, mas interessante. Pois é. Agente tem que inovar pra saber o que as pessoas acham.


	4. Chapter 4

**Legenda: **

- Normal – Fala do personagem.

- _Itálico._ – pensamento.

_Itálico sem travessão. Narração, que provavelmente será mais do Jake e do Ken do que dos outros. _

**Localização – **onde se encontram os personagens.

[Comentários da autora. ^_^].

(Esclarecimentos)

**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, mas deixando claro que se ele quiser fazer doação, eu me candidato a pegar o Naruto, a Hinata, a Sakura e o Sasuke. E de quebra colocar o Jake na lista! ^_^.

PS: Sou a primeira da fila.

Capítulo IV: Medo…

- Um jantar na casa da tia Minu mamãe. – Ken respondeu lhe entregando uma toalha, para que Sakura colocasse no cabelo.

- Mas para quê? – Sakura perguntou amarrando direito o roupão. – Boas vindas novamente? – E sorriu com o comentário. Assim como Ken sorriu.

- Não sei. – Respondeu Ken rindo. – Acho que o tio Jake vai levar o amigo advogado dele. Pra ele te ajudar com a casa da vovó.

- Ah. Ligue pra sua tia. – Tirou a toalha e a esfregou pelo cabelo. – Pergunte a que horas e diga que estaremos lá.

Sakura ficou a primeira semana na casa de Minu, mas assim que conseguiu o apartamento no Leblon o alugou. Disse à amiga que ficara muito agradecida. E até conversaram a tarde toda.

_**- Flashback on – **_

_- Sim, mas vou mesmo ficar no apartamento com o Ken. – Sorriu ao ver a cara que Minu fizera. –Agradeço a ajuda que você e Jake me dão, mas não acho conveniente ficar no seu apartamento Minu. Que, aliás, logo será alugado não é? _

_Minu sorriu. _

_- Tem alguma coisa te preocupando? – Perguntou sem rodeios. Conhecia Sakura._

_- Sim. O pai do Ken. – Mirou o chão._

_- Acha que ele sabe que você-? _

_- Saber que estou aqui sim. – Sakura cortou-a. Minu se surpreendeu. - O que me preocupa é se eles se esbarrarem. – Sakura se levantou fitando a janela. – Só espero que essa leitura não demore mais que os três meses previstos. Vou voltar pra Nova York. _

_- Mas você até arrumou um emprego no hospital. – Minu se levantou também. E agora ela e Sakura se encaravam. _

_- É minha profissão. Não consigo me afastar por mais de um mês. – Respondeu. – Você e Ino são as únicas que sabem quem é o pai de Ken. Ninguém mais. _

_- Não vai conseguir esconder isso pra sempre. – Minu respondeu. – Ken vai querer saber. _

_- Sim. Eu sei. E quando ele me perguntar. Irei lhe dizer, mas no momento não é a hora._

**- fim do flash back - **

_Jake_

_Sentenciado. Era isso que eu estou sendo no momento. Eu diria que a Minu quer me estrangular. Pelo simples fato de eu pedir a ajuda do Sasuke no caso da Sakura. Sabem aquela música da Thalía que diz "Uma alma que está condenada, assim simplesmente sentenciada. Uma alma que de pena já foi crucificada"? Se não sabem depois dêem uma olhada no site dela ou em um site de legenda... Bem isso não interessa. O fato é que eu não tinha idéia de que o Sasuke e a Sakura eram ex-namorados. _

_Como é que eu ia adivinhar?Fiquei muito irritado porque Sasuke e Naruto não me disseram, e eu não tinha chamado-o para auxiliar-me nesse caso. Percebi alguma coisa quando ouvi a Minu murmurar um 'Jake!' ao fitar a porta. Além do mais, a Sakura me disse que havia esquecido as 'obras do passado' e depois que ela viu o Sasuke parado na porta da casa da Minu congelou. Não posso dizer que ele também não tenha ficado estático. Mas agora eu sei o que o coitado do Naruto passa quando tenta correr dos assassinatos promovidos pelo Sasuke, ou a própria Sakura… Até mesmo por mim. _

_Coitado._

_De mim, não do loiro. O jantar ia ser um silêncio fatal. A não ser pelo Ken, que fez algumas perguntas ao Sasuke. Tipo "como você está depois do acidente" ou "o que você trabalha" Sakura se sentiu ligeiramente irritada pela tamanha curiosidade do filho, mas Sasuke respondia a tudo com uma animação e paciência. _

_Justamente._

_A – N – I – M – A – Ç – Ã – O & P-A-C-I-Ê-N-C-I-A. _

_Não se esqueçam... Pra mim..._

_Não é estranho._

_É assustador. _

_Sakura foi embora, ela foi obrigada a aceitar uma carona do Uchiha por que estava noite e ele faria o mesmo caminho que ela. E com a animada conversa o Ken acabou dormindo._

_._

_._

_._

- Eu agradeço. – Respondeu Sasuke tentando animar Jake.

Os dois estavam na praia. Olhavam o horizonte e Jake contou a Sasuke sua irritação por Minu discutir com ele sem razão. E Sakura se estressar por ser **ele** quem iria ajudá-la.

- Ao menos. É o mínimo que você pode fazer. A Sakura quer me matar, e a Minu me estrangular.

- Escolha a primeira opção. – Respondeu Sasuke impedindo que o riso transparecesse. – Ao menos não tem sofrimento.

E riu do próprio comentário.

- Há, há. '¬¬. Muito engraçado. – Respondeu Jake. – Mas diz aí? Você vai ou não aceitar o caso da Haruno?

- Quer mesmo que eu aceite? – Sasuke perguntou encarando-o.

- Creio que sim... Para o bem da Sakura. Infelizmente você é o melhor advogado que conheço.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Confio em você seu idiota. Ninguém melhor para cuidar do caso da Sakura. – E se deitou na areia rindo do amigo irritado ao seu lado.

.

.

.

_Fitei o Sasuke por longos instantes. Ele se deitou na areia do meu lado. Imaginei o passado dele com a Sakura. Será que ela é a tal mulher misteriosa que tanto o atormenta? É estranho._

_Mas não deixa de ser interessante. Em um momento da minha vida, eu pensei estar apaixonado pela Sakura. Ela é linda, mas eu amo mesmo é a Minu. Então eu resolvi quebrar o silencio que se instalou entre nós._

_- Magoe-a. E eu mato você. – Eu disse sem fitá-lo._

_Ele ficou azul. Sai me olhou com os olhos arregalados, pois ele estava acabando de chegar à sala em que Sasuke e eu conversávamos. _

_Sasuke me olhou incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir e depois de alguns segundos eu terminei._

_- Sei que não é surdo. E entendeu o que eu disse. Minu e Sakura são as mulheres mais importantes da minha vida. Fique longe da Minu, e faça Sakura derramar uma lágrima, e teremos um promotor e um advogado a menos... – E saí da sala. Deixando um Sai confuso e um Sasuke de queixo caído. _

- O que quis dizer com isso? – _Sasuke estava em meu escritório acabando de repetir a minha última frase sem mudar uma letra sequer. _

- Exatamente o que ela representa. – _Respondi confiante. _– Depois que perdi meus pais, conheci a Minu em Nova York, no mesmo dia a Sakura. Pensei estar apaixonado pelas duas até, mas percebi que a Haruno não passa de uma excelente amiga. Daquelas que se confia até depois do fim de sua vida. – _e depois finalizei com certo pesar. _– Sei que está interessado novamente na Sakura, Sasuke, mas se magoá-la, se a fizer derramar uma lágrima, juro que esqueço quem você é, e o que representa pra mim.

- Não se preocupe. Sakura saberá o que realmente aconteceu. – _Ele disse olhando pra janela atrás de mim. E depois me fitou._ – Eu a amo. Sempre amei. Não correrei o risco de perdê-la novamente. Se tiver que ir pra Nova York atrás dela, eu irei. Se tiver que lutar, eu lutarei. Terminei meu romance com a Karin hoje de manhã e pretendo investir novamente na Sakura.

- Você não fez mais que sua obrigação. Só não brinque com a Sakura – _Eu lhe falei. E o vi assentindo com a cabeça._ – Temos um caso interessante essa noite. – _Mudei de assunto._ – Prepare-se, que hoje é o julgamento do caso André Lima.

Sasuke suspirou. Sabia que tinha que acompanhar Jake nesse caso.

- Droga. – Ouviu uma risada e um suspiro. Os amigos voltaram

- Eu aceito o caso. Diga-me o que aconteceu com a Sakura. – O moreno disse simplesmente. O mais novo não deixou de esboçar um sorriso surpreso e satisfatório.

- Primeiro você vai até a casa dela dizer-lhe que é tudo estritamente profissional. – Respondeu. – Eu não posso ficar aqui por mais tempo. A Ino me disse que se eu me atrasasse me matava também.

- Hoje você sobrevive pro jantar? – Perguntou-lhe ao vê-lo se levantar. Viu a cara que o amigo fez e prosseguiu. – Temos um assunto a tratar. De acordo com o que discutimos na casa da Minu, se eu for advogado da Sakura haverá problemas.

- Depois você me explica por que. Eu volto às 22h e poderemos conversar. – Foi saindo, mas não sem antes escutar as últimas palavras do Uchiha.

- Tudo bem. Não se esqueça. Restaurante Axel.

- Ok.

___________________________________

Tcharam ^^. Rsrs... Peço que tenham um pouco de paciência comigo, eu tô meio lenta na atualização da FIC, mas é assim mesmo, quando menos se espera... :D...

Pessoal não deixem de comentar e mandar reviews ^^

bjos


	5. Chapter 5

**Legenda: **

- Normal – Fala do personagem.

- _Itálico._ – pensamento.

_Itálico sem travessão. Narração, que provavelmente será mais do Jake e do Ken do que dos outros. _

**Localização – **onde se encontram os personagens.

[Comentários da autora. ^_^].

(Esclarecimentos)

**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, mas deixando claro que se ele quiser fazer doação, eu me candidato a pegar o Naruto, a Hinata, a Sakura e o Sasuke. E de quebra colocar o Jake na lista! ^_^.

PS: Sou a primeira da fila.

Capítulo V: Acerto de contas... 

- Ainda não digeri tudo isso. – Ino falava com Sakura. As duas estavam no escritório. – Como o Jake arrumou logo **ele** pra te advogar? – Depois suspirou com o próprio comentário.

- Jake não tem culpa. – Sakura respondeu. – Ele não sabe. Aliás, ele não tem a mínima idéia de quem seja Sasuke na minha vida. – Bebeu um pouco de café. – Jake nunca quis saber.

- E vai dizer a ele? – A loira perguntou fitando-a.

- Não sei. Acredito que não. – Refletiu por um instante. – Pelo menos por enquanto... Ele é cabeça-dura feito o Naruto. Quando tentei lhe contar quem é o pai do Ken, Jake me disse que seria ele mesmo se necessário. Que ele o assumiria para que eu não me preocupasse. – Sakura sorriu forçado. – Disse que se a Minu não entendesse, era porque não o amava e nem era uma amiga de verdade pra mim.

- E a Minu? – Ino quis saber.

- Disse que seria a madrinha. Assim como você. – Sakura sorriu para Ino. Que retribuiu. – Ken não tem registro paterno, mas tem três mães como ele mesmo diz. Quase quatro com a Hinata. E dois pais.

- Jake e Naruto. – Ino sorriu.

- Exato. – As duas riram.

- Ino! Desculpe se eu-. – Jake parou de súbito na porta quando se deparou com a loira levantada, e a rosada sentada o encarando. – Desculpem. Eu não quis interromper. – Ele já ia fechar a porta, mas Sakura gritou.

- Não! Espera. – Ela se levantou depois de colocar a xícara na mesa. – Precisamos conversar.

- Vou falar com o Sai. Jake, eu espero você daqui vinte minutos. Hoje o fórum vai pegar fogo. – Deu um beijo no rosto de Sakura se despedindo e saiu.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu.

Jake intrigado.

Sakura tomando fôlego. Pronta pra contar tudo. Ou quase tudo.

- E então?! – O moreno a encarou sério. Tudo bem que sabia que ela estava nervosa, mas era difícil a grande médica Haruno Sakura perder a fala mesmo numa situação difícil...

- Jake... – Ela respirou fundo. Era raro o momento em que ficava incomunicável, não que gostasse de falar feito papagaio, mas sempre estava preparada para o que der e vier, acontece que o seu amigo com a sobrancelha arqueada diante de si não fazia idéia do quanto o assunto era complicado e a situação piora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Sua mãe não está aí? – Sasuke falava pelo interfone com Ken.

- Não. Ela foi ao lugar que o tio Jake trabalha com a Ino. Ela foi falar com ele. – O garoto respondeu. – Você não quer subir?

- Sua mãe não se importa?

- Não. Ela disse pra não convidar estranhos. E eu te conheço.

Sasuke riu.

- Você é Uchiha Sasuke. Amigo do tio Jake e do tio Naruto. Que me salvou de quebrar o braço. Conhece a minha mãe e as amigas dela. Conhece a Hayli e conhece a mim. – Ken sorriu se vangloriando do que disse. E abriu o portão. – Suba. Vamos jogar um pouco. E você espera ela chegar.

- Ok. – O Uchiha abriu o portão destrancado com um sorriso na face.

**...**

_Eu. Jake Hyuuga Sodi._

_Declaro aqui minhas ultimas palavras... _

_Adeus mundo cruel. _

_Há, há, há. _

_Não acredito que caíram nessa. _

_Tá legal, tá legal. Bem. Eu... Na minha sã consciência consegui prender um fi-. Tudo bem sem palavrões. É eu sei que tô passando tempo demais com o Naruto e o Sasuke. Mas acreditem não dá pra evitar. A convivência é mútua e a situação cruel._

_O que vim dizer aqui é simples._

_A Sakura quis me contar à relação que ela teve com o Uchiha, e eu claro não quis saber. Acontece que ela ficou um pouco aborrecida. Digamos que conheço as expressões que a Sakura faz, na verdade conheço as mulheres, e quando se trata de Minu Dorantes e especialmente Haruno Sakura que costumam fazer dizer que "não tem problema" é porque tem sim. Eu nunca quis saber quem é o pai do Ken. Porque se eu souber, com certeza eu o mato. Ora, onde já se viu? Ken é um ótimo garoto, adoraria tê-lo como filho. _

_Sasuke foi falar com a Sakura e me disse que estava vindo pra cá. Mas eu disse pra ele ir para casa dela. Porque tinha que falar com ela a sós. Sem nenhum problema. _

_Eu queria saber o que o idiota do Sasuke fez pra Sakura estar fugindo dele assim. Mas sinceramente? Isso não é problema meu, e eu tenho outras coisas pra me preocupar. _

_Bem... Eu acho que daqui pra frente, muitas coisas podem ficar interessantes... Vejam... _

_A Ino até gostou da minha decisão de auxilio para a Sakura. Afinal ela ia precisar de um advogado, não de um promotor. Fiquei intrigado. _

_Confesso. E ainda estou._

_Mas sabem de uma coisa? Daqui pra frente é só esperar. Afinal, se não deu pra resolver, ainda vai dar..._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke olhou para cima. Sorriu ao se lembrar da conversa que teve com a Haruno.

**- Flash back - on**

- Quer a casa? – Sasuke tinha alguns papéis em mãos. – Ou apenas...

- Era a casa do meu pai. – Sakura suspirou pesado.

- Se quiser adiar...

- Não. Tudo bem. – A Haruno sorriu. – Eu... Só quero tirá-los de lá.

- Entendo. Conte-me sobre os tramites.

- Certo.

Conversaram. A Haruno explicou ao Uchiha tudo o que era para ser explicado. Os pedidos de sua mãe e a carta que ela lhe deixou. E de acordo com o que Sasuke disse, a casa iria ser de Sakura.

Propostas foram feitas... Só que o mais interessante, foi o momento em que a Haruno se levantou para buscar mais café e tropeçou no pé do Uchiha, ele, instantaneamente a segurou.

Fitaram-se por vários instantes, até que Sakura lhe agradeceu e pediu desculpas. Depois saiu um pouco sem graça. O que ela não viu foi o sorriso se formar na face do Uchiha.

E que desdenhosamente se repetia...

**- fim do flash back – **

Ele ainda sorria. Ela lhe fizera tão bem enquanto estavam juntos. E ainda lhe faz, simplesmente por sua presença. Apenas esperava que aquilo tudo não passasse de um sonho, e que sua Sakura estivesse mesmo ali. Porque dessa vez, não iria permitir que ela fosse embora.

Nunca mais.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Sakura. – Sasuke estava no hospital. Ele sabia que hoje a Haruno sairia cedo para ficar com o filho, e foi falar com ela.

- O que faz aqui? – Sakura o olhou surpresa.

- Vim falar com você. – Ele sorriu. – E dizer que há uma festa surpresa para o Jake agora.

- Meu Deus! – Ela levou a mão à testa. – Quase me esqueci.

- Quase?

- Não dá tempo de discutir. – Ela o agarrou pelo pulso. – Anda. Vamos logo antes que aconteça alguma coisa. Tô super atrasada. A Minu e o Ken vão me matar.

- Mas você não tem plantão...? E-?

- Não. Eu já tava indo pra casa... Anda Sasuke, não muda de assunto.

Sasuke sorriu. Era incrível que ela continuasse a mesma esquecida e atrasada de sempre.

**... **

- Eu mato a tua mãe. – Minu andava de um lado para o outro. Ken revirou os olhos e sorriu. Logo depois arrastou Hayli que chamou o Jin e o Rian, que chamaram o Shiru.

- Ela logo aparece aqui. – Ken respondeu do alto da escada.

- Relaxa Minu. Tá tudo preparado. A Ino e o Jake vão demorar. O caso de hoje não é tão fácil.

- É Minu. Agente ajuda você. – Hinata sorriu e foi ajudar à amiga. Assim como Tenten e Temari.

- Sai. Venha, vamos arrumar aquela fachada ali. – Naruto.

- Certo. – Sai colocou o copo na mesa. E foi auxiliar o loiro.

**... **

Eles estavam se beijando.

Isso mesmo o que leram. Bei-jan-do.

Sakura pediu a Sasuke que passassem em sua casa para ela se trocar. Digamos que o nosso caro Uchiha Sasuke não é do tipo que resiste por muito tempo.

Sasuke segurava a cintura de Sakura possessivamente, e a Haruno tinha uma mão pouco abaixo do ombro do moreno e a outra afundada nos cabelos negros.

Ela o sentiu sorrir durante o beijo. E quando se afastaram Sasuke apenas conseguiu murmurar seu nome.

- Sakura...

E se fitaram.

- Não devia ter feito isso. – Sakura se desvencilhou dos braços do Uchiha a sua frente, mas ele segurou seu pulso e a abraçou.

- Eu nunca devia ter te deixado ir... – Sakura se mostrou surpresa. Sasuke a olhou nos olhos. – Mas tive tanto medo...

- Do que voc-.

Ele a cortou novamente. Com outro beijo, só que mais quente. Sasuke a estava carregando rumo ao quarto da Haruno, mas quando se deitou na cama olhando-a, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para se afastar...

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso. – Disse fria e sem fitá-lo. – Agora vá embora.

Sasuke a abraçou por trás. Sakura fechou os olhos.

- Eu não consigo... – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Ela se afastou dele o mais rápido que pode, e quando abriu a porta disse.

- Então vou eu. – E saiu. Deixando um Sasuke com cara de idiota para trás.

- Mas o que-? – Foi o que ele conseguiu murmurar ao ver a silhueta dela se afastar.

_________________________________

Adorei escrever esse capítulo, o primeiro beijo. ^_^. Pessoal, não se esqueçam de comentar e adicionar nos favoritos. Eu to gostando de escrever essa história porque eu quero focar nessa área em que o Jake e a Ino estão. E pra entenderem mais o que houve com a Ino, esperem o próximo capitulo: **Karin...** que alem de vocês conhecerem a filha do padrasto da Sakura, ainda saberão o que a Ino passou e mais sobre a chegada de Jake Hyuuga Sodi.

Bejiosss... E obrigada. ^_^.


End file.
